1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles and more particularly to a stabilizer for stabilizing a three-wheel vehicle when the vehicle is turned in a right and a left direction.
2. Background of the Invention
A scooter type personal mobility vehicle typically comprises an elongated frame having front single or plural steering wheels and plural rear drive wheels. The front single or plural steering wheels are pivotably mounted on the front portion of the elongated frame. A handlebar is provided for pivoting the front single or plural steering wheels for steering the personal mobility vehicle.
The plural rear wheels are mounted on independent axially aligned shafts driven by a single electric motor though a differential gearbox. The electric motor is controlled by a variable speed controller and a forward and reverse engager located on the handlebar of the scooter. The scooter type personal mobility vehicle is well suited for unconfined areas such as outside use due to the superior ride of the elongated wheelbase of the scooter. The elongated wheelbase having plural rear wheels and front wheels provides stability for the scooter type personal mobility vehicle.
A scooter type personal mobility vehicle having a single front steering wheel and plural rear drive wheels exhibit instability during the turning of the three-wheel vehicle. The turning instability of scooter type personal mobility vehicles having a single front steering wheel is also present in other three-wheel vehicles having a single front steering wheel.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a stabilizer for a three-wheel vehicle for stabilizing the three-wheel vehicle during the turning of the three-wheel vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stabilizer for a three-wheel vehicle that is adaptable to existing three-wheel vehicles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stabilizer for a three-wheel vehicle that is active only during the turning of the three-wheel vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an accessory stabilizer unit adapted for mounting onto an existing three-wheel vehicle.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.